One Moment Gone Wrong
by Hildwyn
Summary: One action, or inaction can change everything one short pause has so many outcomes. What one moment of delay does to Will Turner, and Pirates of the Caribbean as we know it.


Title: One Moment Gone Wrong 

Author: Hildwyn

Rating: PG-13 (character death, allusion to suicide)

Summary: One action, or inaction can change everything; one short pause has so many outcomes. What one moment of delay does to Will Turner.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, and am not affiliated in anyway with those that do. This is written for enjoyment purposes only, not for any financial gain. Trust me, if I did own it, you'd know about it because I wouldn't stop bragging.

Notes on story: During the writers' commentary for Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl one of them (Shame that I cannot remember who!) pointed out that it was due to things that a lot of things that either the minor characters did or said that the story went through the way it did. For instance, what if Murtogg had not brought up the fact that Sparrow mentioned the Black Pearl, and then would Turner might not have gone to speak with Sparrow?

This sparked my interest, and now I am writing a 'What if . . .' Pirates story. So decide if you like it or not.

I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed my previous stories, your thoughts and responses do help! Just knowing that someone reads them is nice.

* * *

One Moment Gone Wrong

* * *

The explosion of the ill-fated pirate sent gold coins flying into the air, and Will hurried towards the center of the cave and the chest of cursed gold. Elizabeth lagged behind him. Will wanted to slow his pace so that she could keep up with him but he could not. He should not.

He put on an extra burst of speed as he saw Jack and Barbossa fighting. Theoretically, the two may have been able to fight forever, but some nagging dread told Will that it was not true. Time was of the essence.

He scrambled up the pile of gold plates and jewelry and coins, feeling the unsteady mountain give a bit under his foot. He grimaced but continued up.

He grabbed the side of the chest and pulled himself up looking over to the two combatants. Barbossa's back was to him, standing at the bottom of the pile, and Jack faced him. Hardly missing a beat in the fight, Jack took one step back and quickly slit his hand, and tossed one of the cursed pieces of gold up to Will.

Will caught it easily, and cut his own palm, grasping the medallion so that his blood would cover it- the blood to be repaid.

Just as he was about to drop the coins into the chest he heard two shots in rapid succession, one right after the other.

Will looked up just in time to see Elizabeth fall, and then hear Barbossa's mad laugh as he fell into the treasure behind him.

Will was not sure whether he dropped the coins into the chest, nor was he sure how he ended up down by Elizabeth's side as quickly as he did. All that mattered was that he was there, and that his life would shatter.

He lifted Elizabeth gently into his arms, holding her, screaming her name as he tried to get some sort of response from her. Nothing. He buried his head against her; his breaths came in short gasps, and his tears stained her red coat.

He had not even realized that Jack had made it to them until he felt the pirate's hand on his shoulder.

"Will . . ."

Will looked up at the pirate. He saw sorrow in the other man's eyes, no sarcasm, nor spark of humor that he swore he had seen in his eyes many a time before, just sorrow and empathy.

"Will, she's gone."

"I never got the chance to tell her that I loved her . . . "

So quiet, so pitiful were Will's words that for once Jack knew not how to respond.

But for Will, he knew what his response would be. He knew what to do. He said that he would give his life for Elizabeth's, and as long as she lived, he could rest in peace, his soul contented.

By what cruel twist of fate had she came back to rescue him? Why? Now she was gone, and there was no way for Will to bring her back from where she had gone.

But he could follow her.

"Jack, I need a moment."

Jack hesitated for a moment, but then nodded once and moved off.

A knife lay on the ground next to him, dropped by one of the pirates earlier. It did not matter though. Nothing did, not his own life, not his friends, nothing.

Will picked up the knife.

He would follow her.

And he did.


End file.
